


you are my getaway

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16harry, 18louis, Alternate Universe, Catfish - Freeform, Fluff, Internet, M/M, Sexting, Teenagers, Tumblr, a little smut, idk what to tag, mentions of 5sos, this came from nowhere i, this is probably gonna suck honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and that was that. harry had made a new friend. they ended up talking for a while, and eventually gave each other their tumblrs so they could keep talking. see, harry and louis had been growing apart lately, and harry hated that. he loved louis with all his heart, but he was always busy with homework, his job and it was hard to keep their relationship strong.</p><p>or harry and louis are drifting so harry talks to someone online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my getaway

**Author's Note:**

> title from disconnected by 5 seconds of summer. enjoy.

**You:** hey

 **Stranger:** hi

 **Stranger:** how are u

 **You:** good, how r u

 **Stranger:** im good, how old r u

 **You:** im 16.. lol. how old are u

 **Stranger:** 18, where are u from

 **You:** uk

 **Stranger:** where from the uk

 **You:** london

 **S** **r** **tran** ge: same :)

 

And that was that. Harry had made a new friend. They ended up talking for a while, and eventually gave each other their tumblrs so they could keep talking. See, Harry and Louis had been growing apart lately, and Harry hated that. He loved Louis with all his heart, but he was always busy with homework, his job and it was hard to keep their relationship strong.

Especially since no one knew, and they've been together since they were twelve and fourteen. Sure, their mums had their suspicions, and their sisters  _always_ teased them about their relationship. Their closests friends, Liam, Zayn and Niall, knew. Duh. They of course, though, were sworn to secrecy. If any of them told a soul, they'd be dead.

The way their friends found out was quite funny really. They had decided to go to a party, all of them. It gave Louis and Harry the /perfect/ opportunity to sneak off, make out, maybe give each other a quick blowjob or something. That's where Niall comes in. Liam and Zayn had ditched him to go ~~grind~~ dance with each other, when Niall when to go look for the two lads. Sure enough he opened a random bedroom door, and there they were, tongues in each others mouths, fingers tangled in the others hair, moaning obscenely.

Niall had slammed the door, and told Liam and Zayn as soon as he spotted them. They weren't exactly shocked, really. Zayn owed Liam thirty pounds since they were in a relationship.

They didn't come out to the lads though, until a few months later when Niall accidentally mentioned it, forcing the two lovebirds to confess their love to their best friends. They still loved them both of course, and were very happy for them.

The next year they only got closer, spent more time together and one night, one very special night when Harry's mum was out of town, and his sister had finally moved out, he invited Louis over. Louis insisted on making dinner, chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped with parma ham, with a side of some homemade mash. Absolutely delicious, even though it was Louis's first time ever making food that didn't have to be put into the microwave.

After dinner, Harry picked out a movie for them to watch on Netflix, and they cuddled up together on the couch. Harry couldn't help but to think he would love to spend all his time like this. 

Cook dinner together, watch a movie, cuddle. Wake up every more next to Louis. He loved the thought. He turned to Louis, and kissed him softly. The kiss quickly got heated, but they kept it as passionate as possible. Louis slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and jeans. Soon they were both naked, making love for the very first time,  _Love, Actually_ playing softly in the background. 

Their orgasms came seconds within each other. Louis pulled out, and peppered kisses all over Harry's body, showering him with his love and affection. 

"I love you," Louis whispered in Harry's ear as he pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back, eyes fluttering shut, as he cuddle close to Louis.

It wasn't the first time they had said "I love you," but, it was the first time they meant it. The first time they actually felt  _in love._

 

***

 

"I wish we could spend time together, Lou," Harry sighed, laying down on his bed.

"I wish we could too, Haz, but I'm busy, you know that. As soon as summer is here, I'll be done with high school, and it'll be HarryandLouis time," Louis said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but what about your job, Lou? You work like, everyday." 

Louis chuckled. "Babe, don't worry. I'll make time for you, promise. I have to go, break time is almost over."

Harry sighed softly. "Okay. See you. Call me later, okay? I love you."

Louis smiled. "I will. Love you, too."

Harry sighed, and hung up.

He got on his tumblr to clear his thoughts. It made him happy, and it was like, his own private, secret life. Louis knows everything about him. Except that he has a tumblr. Harry likes that there's at least one thing Louis doesn't know about him.

He checked his messages, and smiled.

_Hey babe, hows your day?x_

Harry giggled.

_Hiiiii! Honestly? I've had better days :( just miss the bf </3xx_

Harry waited a few seconds, then got the reply.

_ aw :( wish i could help xx _

Harry smirked. 

_ Wellllllllllllllllll, I'm a bit horny, like, honestly. And I haven't came in like ten thousand years. Help maybe? Major dry spell xx _

He waited a while, and didn't get anything back. He knew he shouldn't have sent it, not he lost his only internet friend ever.

_ I'm so sorry, I feel bad for sending that. Shit. just, like, can you pretend I didn't send that??? _

Again, nothing. 

He slapped his forehead, then got up and took a shower to clear his thoughts. He ended up wanking to the thought of Louis fingering him, which, hasn't happened in  _weeks_ , and sighed happily once he finished. He dried off, and put on his pajamas, which consisted of plaid pajama pants (that Louis has a matching pair to) and a white tshirt. he brushed his unruly curls, then laid down. He turned on _Doctor Who_ and grabbed his phone. He smiled when he saw a few emails from tumblr, telling him "sasscaster420 sent you a message!" about five times.

He opened the messages, and read them, the smile never leaving his face.

_ i can help..... _

_ babe?? _

_ you there????? _

_ cmon wake up its not even late _

_ wait shit u probably have school tomorrow yeah? same. goodnight. ilysmmmm. _

Harry giggled and closed his eyes. He sent Louis a message saying goodnight and "ilysm2 babe," then put his phone up, and turned over. He fell asleep, with a smile on his face from this mystery boy.

***

Harry and the mystery boy continued talking, getting closer, while Louis and Harry drifted farther and farther apart. It hurt them both, a ton, it really did. There wasn't really anything they could do though.

Harry had invited Louis over, and Louis _finally_ was able to. Harry had told his friend he wouldn't be able to talk that night, and his friend has said it was fine since he would be busy, too.

Harry turned on Titanic since Louis never saw it, and they cuddled up with popcorn and candy. Harry held Louis' hand tight, wanting to remember the feeling for a long as he possibly could, so he wouldn't forget it.

Louis rubbed Harry's back, and smelled his hair, missing the scent of fresh green apples and the smell of lingering coconut. Louis swears it'e because he likes coconuts, and Harry just wants to make him happy. What Harry doesn't know is that just being with Louis makes Louis happy. Even when they don't talk.

Louis has the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

After the movie had ended, Harry beckoned Louis to follow him upstairs. He laid down, pulling Louis on top of him. They kissed eagerly, licking, nipping and sucking at the others mouth. 

"Need you," Harry whined, when Louis pulled back for air.

"Okay," Louis breathed, leaning back to pull his shirt off, along with Harry's. He unbuttoned their jeans, and tugged off their boxers. 

Louis reached into Harry's bedside table, and pulled out the lube he had hidden under his favorite books and Louis's shirts. Louis spread Harry's legs and kissed the area just below Harry's bellybutton, where a little happy trail was. Harry giggled softly, and watched Louis fondly. Louis spread the lube over his fingers, and slowly pushed one finger past Harry's tight, puckered rim. 

Harry moaned softly, and bit his lip to keep himself quite. Louis curled and uncurled his finger, wanting Harry to adjust properly before adding another finger.

Once he thought Harry was ready, Louis added a second finger, kissing the insides of Harry's thighs. "So good," Harry sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Louis smiled, and looked up at Harry. "Open your eyes for me, babe." Harry did as told and opened his eyes. 

Louis grinned up at Harry, moving his fingers slowly. 

"Such a pretty boy," Louis whispered. "My boy is so pretty."

Harry moaned, cheeks heating up a little. "I-I... M'not, Lou," he breathed.

Louis frowned, and stopped moving his fingers. "Yeah you are, you're more than pretty, Harry. You're beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking." 

Harry blushed, and nodded a bit. "O-Okay. I love you."

Louis smiled, and pushed another finger in beside the first two. "I love you, too."

Louis moved his fingers around, and pressed them against Harry's prostate, earning a high pitched moan. Louis continued teasing him for a bit, smirking when Harry pushed his hips back, fucking himself on Louis's fingers.

He pulled his fingers out, and coated his cock with lube, and spread Harry's legs a bit more. He pressed the tip to Harry's pink rim, and slowly pushed in. Harry moaned lowly, eyes fluttering closed, and brows arching up. 

"Eyes open, sweetheart," Louis whispered, pushing in inch by inch. Harry quickly opened his eyes again, and looked up at Louis, biting his lip.

Louis squeezed Harry's thighs, and bottomed out. He moaned softly as he could, brows knitting together in pleasure. 

Harry arched his back up, gasping softly. Louis slowly started moving his hips, biting his lip. 

He thrusted slowly, Harry moaning on each one.

He picked up speed, the only sounds in the room, the sound of skin on skin and breathy moans.

Louis shifted his hips, going deeper.

Harry moaned out loudly when Louis hit his prostate. "There, oh, shit! Louis!" 

Louis smirked, and started thrusting faster and harder, hitting Harry's prostate each time. 

Soon, Harry was coming undone, moaning and groaning Louis's name loudly. 

One, two, three more thrusts, and he was coming hard over his belly, moaning a soft string out " _louislouislouis."_

The feeling of Harry clenching around him was enough to send Louis over the edge, making him come hard against Harry's prostate.

Louis stayed buried deep in Louis until he was beginning to soften, then pulled out, emitting a whine from Harry. 

Louis pulled out, then laid down next to Harry, and pulled him in his arms. 

"I love you," he whispered in Harry's ear.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back.

 

***

Things got better between the two boys, and they started spending more time together. Harry and his friend had been talking less and less, but it didn't matter too much, since he and Louis had gotten closer again.

They went on more  ~~secret~~ dates, stayed the night with each other more, and were more intimate. 

They were both very happy. 

One night though, while Harry and Louis were in the middle of a particularly heated make out sesh, his mum walked in. 

"Harry, Lou- Oh, um, I'll come back in in a few minutes, I'll give you time to, uh, I'll be in the hallway," Anne said, blushing darkly. 

Harry blushed darkly, and hid his face in Louis's shoulder. "Did that just happen?" 

Louis laughed, "Yes, I'm afraid it did, Hazza." 

Harry whined, and blushed darker. "She know now," he noted.

Louis nodded. "She'll probably ask all sorts of questions and stuff."

Harry groaned. "Yay," he said sarcastically. 

Louis laughed and pecked Harry's lips. "Oh, it won't be that bad, babe."

Harry pouted, and buried his face in Louis's neck. "She's gonna see that I'm hard." 

Louis giggled. "I'll take care of it when she leaves."   


Harry smiled, and nodded a bit. "Okay mum, you can come back in," he called.

Anne blushed as she walked in, leaving the door open behind her. 

"So," she began, "The two of you are together, yes?"

Louis nodded, "Yes m'am, we are. We've been together for four years, actually. I've loved your son for a while. We were just scared to tell anyone. Liam, Zayn and Niall knew of course. We were just scared.."

Harry nodded, squeezing Louis's hand gently, searching his mum's expression for disappointment.

Anne stayed quiet for a few minutes. "I knew the two of you were together. You;re not exactly quiet as you think you are," she said with a wink. Anna laughed softly at the two boys reactions. "I'm teasing! But, you guys do need to get a bit quieter if I'm in the house."

Harry groaned in embarrassment, and shook his head. 

Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, smiling softly. "Sorry m'am, we won't do anything if you're in the house.

Anna chuckled, "Okay, Louis. Good to know. Dinner is almost ready.. That's what I was gonna tell you guys."

Harry nodded. "Okay, mummy. Love you." 

"Love you, too," Anne said, then walked out of Harry's room.

Louis laughed as soon as the door was shut. "Can't believe your mum walked in on us."

"At least we were just kissing."

"Good point."

 

***

 

Louis told Harry he had to work late one night, so Harry decided it was a good opportunity to meet his internet friend. 

He was really excited. He thought it was exciting that they lived in the same city, saw the same moon and stars every night. As he strolled down the street, he looked at different people he pasted. Maybe one of them was who he'd been talking to. 

Harry kind of felt bad that he was meeting some guy while Louis was working, but he'd never get closure if he never met the guy. He just hoped it wasn't some creep.

He finally reached the park, even though it was a couple hours before they had agreed to meet up. One of Harry's favorite things was watch the sunset, it was something he and Louis had started doing since it was getting warmer. They would climb onto Harry's trampoline with blankets and pillows, all cuddled up, then watched the sunset. Harry would sneak glances at Louis, and he would gasp at how beautiful he looked when his face was lit up with a light orange tinge. Harry didn't know it, but Louis did the same to him when he wasn't watching.

Harry smiled, and watched the sky, he wished Louis was there, but it was still magical.

He got off the bench he was sitting on, and began walking to the stream they agreed meeting up at. Harry put his hands in his pocket, and grasped the little pocketknife he had thought to bring in case he needed it. 

Harry pulled out his phone, and sent the guy a message on tumblr.

_ I'm here. Can't wait to meet youxx _

He waited a few seconds, then got a response.

_im here too. i think i see you. turn around and wave._

Harry laughed, and turned around, he waved, and spotted a small, dark silhouette. He took a deep breath.

_I think I see you.. Please don't kill me x_

He walked closer, the figure's features starting to become clearer.

He noticed that the man had a cute nose, one he'd maybe like to kiss. His lips were thin, yet full, and were very pretty in the moonlight. His hair shimmered, and his eyelashes cast long shadows on his defined cheekbones.

Harry took a deep breath, and took a few more steps, smiling softly. He looked up, and gasped softly when he realized who he'd been talking to for months on end.

"Harry?"

"Louis?"

 

***

 

"I can't believe we found each other online," Louis whispered, playing with Harry's hair.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back. "Me either. But I'm glad we did. I legitimately thought you were going to kill me. Brought my knife and everythin'."

Louis chuckled, and rolled on top of Harry. He leaned down, and pressed their lips together softly. "Could never kill my baby," he murmured. "He's too precious."

Harry blushed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh hush. You love me 'cos my cock is big."

Louis nodded. "Well, that is one reason I love you, yes, but also because I don't know what I'd do without you, Haz."

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. "I don't know what I'd do without you either. I can't believe we kind of cheated on each other, with each other. Isn't that a bit odd?" 

Louis giggled, nodding a little. "Yeah, 'suppose it is. I'm just really glad we didn't end up really doing anything because it could have been someone else. I love you a so much, Haz."

Harry smiled. "Me too. I love you, too."

Louis nodded, and laid his head on Harry's bare chest. He closed his eyes and took in Harry's scent. He smiled and sat up.

"I want to marry you."

"Well, yeah, I want to marry you, too, silly. Duh," Harry laughed. 

Louis crawled off Harry, shaking his head. "No, Harry, I'm serious," he said, getting off the bed to retrieve he pants. He pulled out a small black velvet box. 

"After I was going to met.. You.. I was going to swing by, take you outside, somewhere the moonlight was really bright and then I was going to propose. But that was messed up since I actually met you at the park an-" Louis was cut off by Harry kissing him, softly, but passionately. 

"Of course I'll marry you, you doofus. We may have to wait a couple years, but yes. I'll marry you. I honest to God, cannot see myself with anyone else in the whole world. I love you," Harry said softly, looking deep into Louis's eyes. 

"Really?" Louis whispered, biting his lip.   
  
"Really," Harry said softly. He leaned in, and kissed Louis gently. 

" _You're my favorite place. You're my get away_ ," he whispered.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Was that a five seconds of summer lyric?" 

Harry blushed. "Maybe."

Louis rolled his eyes, and turned the light off, and crawled in the bed next to Harry.

They closed their eyes, and held each other close.

"Lou," Harry whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why do you have a tumblr?" 

Louis laughed. "That's a story for another time, darling."

 

_end x_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you didnt lose too many brain cells. if you liked it, give me kudos and comment :)


End file.
